Vegeta's Revenge
by chadioh
Summary: This is the fight between buu and vegeta, In my words.
1. Default Chapter

This is dragonball z fanfic. I dont own it.  
This was it. It all came down to this.  
  
Was vegeta gonna be able to beat buu? He was scared he was gonnna lose.  
  
He knew he couldn't give up! He attacked Buu with a strong blow.  
  
But Buu used transport and ended up behind. He grabbed vegeta's head and threw him into the ground.  
  
Buu just kepted on kicking Vegeta's head into the ground. Vegeta felt like a disgrace to all sayains.  
  
He was getting kicked around by a spitwad of chewing gum as he calls him. But he couldn't give up.  
  
He jumped out of the ground. He was bleeding from the mouth and forehead.  
  
He attacked him again and actually hit him! He shouted to buu "You imbecile! You look like a deformed monkey!"  
  
Considering the fact he did. Vegeta had smashed his face into his chest.  
  
Vegeta attacked again as Buu was looking weak. He focused hiss power into this one kick.  
  
Vegeta sent him flying into the air. Buu was like a moving punchbag to Vegeta.  
  
Transporting back and forth, kicking, punching and even blasting buu. And Buu wasn't doing anything about it.  
  
Vegeta almost got the point that Buu was just humoring him. He didn't feel foolish though, because he had released a lot of his stress on Buu.  
  
Buu was floating into the air just as a blob after Vegeta was done with him. Vegeta yelled out to him, "Fool! Fight back or it just shows you are a coward!"  
  
Buu exploded, or so it seemed. All vegeta could see was a pile of smoke after the boom.  
  
And once the smoke had started fading he saw a freakish shape. And realized that Buu had just formed hiself all over again.  
  
The smoke was all gone now. Vegeta had never seen Buu look so mad before.  
  
He was just floating there. It was silent.  
  
Vegeta had been bleeding from the blows he had taken from Buu before. They just stayed were they were.  
  
Until Vegeta couldn't take the silence anymore and blasted Buu. Buu had caught the blast and sent them right back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta dodged the blast. But he was amazed that Buu actually caught the blast.  
  
Buu attacked, and it was so fast Vegeta didn't even have time to fight back. Buu was just bullying him around.  
  
Than Buu elbowed him in the stomach and and bent him over, clamped his hands together and smashed vegeta in the neck and sent him to the ground. Again his face had been dug into the floor.  
  
Vegeta had no chance. He got as angry as he possibly could and ended up being able to gain the power to become a ssj4.  
  
He was yelling harsh taunts at buu. He had the power to beat him now.  
  
Could this be it? Is this Vegeta's chance? Or will someone else come into the story? Find out on the next chapter of Vegeta's Revenge! 


	2. Vegetas Revenge chap 2

This is dragonball z fanfic. I dont own it.  
This was it. It all came down to this.  
  
Was vegeta gonna be able to beat buu? He was scared he was gonnna lose.  
  
He knew he couldn't give up! He attacked Buu with a strong blow.  
  
But Buu used transport and ended up behind. He grabbed vegeta's head and threw him into the ground.  
  
Buu just kepted on kicking Vegeta's head into the ground. Vegeta felt like a disgrace to all sayains.  
  
He was getting kicked around by a spitwad of chewing gum as he calls him. But he couldn't give up.  
  
He jumped out of the ground. He was bleeding from the mouth and forehead.  
  
He attacked him again and actually hit him! He shouted to buu "You imbecile! You look like a deformed monkey!"  
  
Considering the fact he did. Vegeta had smashed his face into his chest.  
  
Vegeta attacked again as Buu was looking weak. He focused hiss power into this one kick.  
  
Vegeta sent him flying into the air. Buu was like a moving punchbag to Vegeta.  
  
Transporting back and forth, kicking, punching and even blasting buu. And Buu wasn't doing anything about it.  
  
Vegeta almost got the point that Buu was just humoring him. He didn't feel foolish though, because he had released a lot of his stress on Buu.  
  
Buu was floating into the air just as a blob after Vegeta was done with him. Vegeta yelled out to him, "Fool! Fight back or it just shows you are a coward!"  
  
Buu exploded, or so it seemed. All vegeta could see was a pile of smoke after the boom.  
  
And once the smoke had started fading he saw a freakish shape. And realized that Buu had just formed hiself all over again.  
  
The smoke was all gone now. Vegeta had never seen Buu look so mad before.  
  
He was just floating there. It was silent.  
  
Vegeta had been bleeding from the blows he had taken from Buu before. They just stayed were they were.  
  
Until Vegeta couldn't take the silence anymore and blasted Buu. Buu had caught the blast and sent them right back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta dodged the blast. But he was amazed that Buu actually caught the blast.  
  
Buu attacked, and it was so fast Vegeta didn't even have time to fight back. Buu was just bullying him around.  
  
Than Buu elbowed him in the stomach and and bent him over, clamped his hands together and smashed vegeta in the neck and sent him to the ground. Again his face had been dug into the floor.  
  
Vegeta had no chance. He got as angry as he possibly could and ended up being able to gain the power to become a ssj4.  
  
He was yelling harsh taunts at buu. He had the power to beat him now.  
  
Could this be it? Is this Vegeta's chance? Or will someone else come into the story? Find out on the next chapter of Vegeta's Revenge! 


End file.
